Homo Animalis
by FourLives
Summary: As the Ijona group, a feral gang of youths notorious for crime and causing terror in the streets, scatter across Japan while spreading its 'disease', Morinaga is more wary of the dangers out there for him and, more importantly, his beloved senpai. But what if he is the danger in reality? Rated M for sexual scenes, bloody moments and swearing. OC and some OOC. Criticism is welcome!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and this is Homo Animalis. The title doesn't sound too interesting, correct - it's my first fanfic. I don't care if I get 10 or even 5 reads, I'll try my best to finish this. Honest reviews are more than welcome, too. Aaaanyway this is based off a dream I had, based on unordinary people (no, not disabled people, but people with 'superpowers') and some characters inspired by the gang in Disney's Oliver & Company (NOSTALGIA). It may take in some feral children, too.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys, nor am I making money off of this. The lovebirds belong to our goddess, Hinako Takanaga. I invented the plot with inspiration, as anyone would.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Warning Signs**

 _'Reports of the Ijona children soar as the police struggle to capture the young criminals and keep the cases under control. The children are most likely aged between 12-16 and have been kidnapping infants and children from their parents on multiple occasions. There have been 283 attacks, 269 ending in death and injury, counted so far and approximately 500 or possibly more of this group spread across Japan. They are said to be inhuman, unordinary beings, resembling animals by growling, baring their teeth and having slit pupils at times. Most walk on all fours with one reported to be walking on its hands with perfect posture despite, apparently, having no legs; have abnormally shaped body parts; have amazing eyesight, strength, speed, stamina, smelling and hearing; and some specific children have been reported to be over 8 feet in height with the tallest recorded being 11 feet. For your own safety we suggest you always go out in groups and contact help whenever an unnatural event occurs.'_

Sunlight gracefully streamed through the window, scattering across the now lit-up room. Today was a Sunday, a day of relaxation and rest for everyone. A day after that weird dream you have about another that you have mixed feelings about. A day of having to listen to another's love-struck whining and constant affection. A day of having to defend yourself with threats and hitting and punching while plotting to murder another person. A day of being seduced and touched and suddenly kissed by that one stupid, over-optimistic, clingy, overprotecti-

Abruptly and without warning, soft lips pressed passionately against his own. "Good morning, Senpai," a familiar male voice whispered in Souichi's now flaming red ears. "I've made breakfast for you. How did you sleep?" The blonde haired man refused to answer the question, mostly because of the anger boiling up beneath his fiery hot face. Despite this he just ignored his idiotic kouhai and exited the room, leaving his puppy-like admirer to trail behind him.

As he always had been, Morinaga was very, very protective of his 'lover'. He did not intend to share him with any another person, nor did he to ever lose him. He was so in love with his senpai that if he were to fall in love with a woman he would much likely go downhill. It was as if that tyrannical asshole had saved his life. And with hostile beings roaming across the city, that life could be short lived. _Would he miss me if I was attacked?_ the thought popped into his mind. _What if I was killed or permanently injured? Would that even affect him in the slightest?_ "Oi baka, quit spacing out," the very sound of his love echoed through his blank mind. Little did the brunet know that he wasn't even halfway through the bedroom doorway. "What's the matter with you? You've been doing that a lot lately. Can't you focus anymore?" _Not that he ever does focus,_ he answered his own question in his head. But it was true, Morinaga ceased to pay attention on many occasions for some reason; even the middle of a sentence was apparently the perfect time to be thinking about God knows what. It had gotten to the point where his friends had noticed, too. Even Souichi himself was a little concerned about his strange behavior. "I get it, I know, it just happens sometimes," the lover boy attempted to explain himself for the third time this week, "I mean, nothing serious is on my mind, I just start spacing out and not concentrating. Ah, what's wrong with me?" He slid down the wall and crouched down, tucking his head in his knees in stress and sadness. Hell, he didn't even know if what he felt was either - he just knew it wasn't good.  
Of course, Souichi felt sympathy, but his personality wasn't built to make it evident. "You're fine, baka," the older man knelt down to comfort his kouhai, "just **try** not to embarrass me out in public with your daydreaming shit," and soon returned to his normal self. That, oddly enough, earned him a sudden bear hug - as usual, impossible to escape from.

"I love you, Senpai, you always know what to say," Morinaga gently spoke as he pressed his lightly hot face against the nape of the blond. Big mistake. "DON'T PUSH YOUR FUCKING LUCK, I HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN YET!" A painful punch made contact with his head as the attacker stomped away, anger quickly rushing and racing around inside him as per usual. Blood ran down the brunet's nose as his mind went totally blank once again. Unknowingly, the innocent being emitted a deep, almost terrifying growl from behind Souichi's back. It was so low-pitched you could just about feel the vibrations pass through your body. The upperclassman, for once in quite a long time, expressed fear at what lied behind him.

"M-morinaga?" he quietly called for his companion.

"Huh? Oh yes," and just like that, he was fine, "what were you saying?"


	2. The Little Things That Have Changed

**Hello again. Lets make it quick; I am very sorry I didn't update earlier, y'all! I had Christmas crap and a** ** _huge_** **extended family to hold me back. Also I felt I had to rename the last chapter "Prologue" because it was** ** _way_** **too short to be a chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest update!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own the boys, the one and only Hinako Takanaga does.**

 **The Little Things That Have Changed**

Many things had changed and occurred since that unusual Sunday morning event. Souichi gradually became more and more terrified of his once ecstatic kouhai, who in turn became more shy and unwilling to properly socialise with almost anyone let alone the tyrannical but still emotional man he lived with. However Tetsuhiro somehow still stayed true to his nature and continued to use his remaining drops of happiness to cease his senpai's worry. Well, one couldn't blame him for trying.

The brunet, alarmingly, still had his tendency of spacing out in the middle of sentences - whether he was the one speaking or not - and this raised questions from his friends, including Hiroto, about if he had some sort of disorder or even the horrible 'Ijōna disease' infecting many innocent people. Souichi couldn't help but ask questions to himself about Tetsuhiro's condition and why these incidents happened.

He used his most powerful weapon (besides his fists that were used to packing force thanks to a certain someone): intelligence.

He would use what he knew about the younger man to sum up the problem and the simplest way to solve it. Usually this would take time and during that time he would have forced the kouhai to confess anyway, but other times Souichi really did have to think about the entire issue as he was mostly the only person who could fix it. And he sure did need to hurry, because with attacks in the area and across the country rising and what seemed like a savage hurricane in Tetsuhiro brewing, what time was there to waste?

After an unnaturally hard day of thought and struggle at the lab, the tyrant strolled down, at a somewhat quick pace, back to his safe home where he hoped someone was expecting his arrival. The man cautiously scoped the area; the inside was dimly lit with the moon forced to act as a replacement for the lack of light in the house. Although the distinct scent of Miso soup still roamed the air, eerie vibes and unfamiliarity stalked behind it. Thatwas what made Souichi feel extremely uncomfortable. "I-I'm home," he finally announced, praying for an answer from his sweet and puppy like roommate.

Silence boomed across every wall.

"I'm gonna go have a shower," he once again spoke, half to himself.

Silence again.

A just about scared Souichi cowered away and rushed to the bathroom as if some sort of man eating creature was chasing after his flesh. _Maybe that will help me get over all this shit that's been on my mind,_ his fearful mind striked an idea. Once he stripped down all his clothes he stepped into a small waterfall of lukewarm droplets, instantly washing away any signs of anxiety to build room for pondering over the situation that hung over him all day. A sigh escaped his mouth before officially beginning his session of theory and under-

 **"Aaagh!"**

-standing.

Abrupt, earsplitting and almost inhuman, the ferocious shriek - or a growl, or roar even - bounced across the silent house and pierced through Souichi's unexpecting eardrums. "Jesus fucking Christ, Morinaga!" he loudly retaliated to the booming noise and reluctantly made the decision to get out his towel and investigate what had happened. Making his way down the floorboards, step by cautious step, he warily followed quieter yet terrifying grunting noises to the obvious culprit, hiding in the darkness of his bedroom floor, lying down and somehow struggling. "Morinaga! What are you doin' in here, baka?" the furious tyrant Souichi scowled at the strange looking man below him, blowing a powerful kick to make sure the message got home. _Damn, that was a tier too high,_ his regrets showed up in his head almost immediately after the impact.

He soon learned that he was correct - his aggressive use of words and brutal actions signalled Tetsuhiro to react strongly. Mossy green fire in his eyes, the sweet and innocent kouhai rose up from his weak position and onto all fours, his glare uncomfortably fixed on an anxious target only a foot away from his reach. His nails were sharper than usual, similar to a cat's claws - claws that were unsheathed and begging for attack. Back hunched over as if ready for pouncing and large teeth dripping wet with saliva like a hungry dog, it was like Tetsuhiro was an animal aching for a fight.

An **animal**.

"Calm down, M-Mori, stop!" Souichi's cries for mercy passed over the **animal** 's head like wind over a grassy field. He backed away, slowly, looking submissive and half scared to death. The **animal** stalked closer, provoked, uncontrollable brutishness flushed across his face.

Souichi, if there is any time to run for your life, it is **now**.


	3. When The Tables Turn

**Hello everyone who happened to click on this fanfic. The name's FourLives and this is Homo Animalis, my first fanfiction so far. I hope you are enjoying my chapters and stay tuned for the newest ones. Also please leave reviews, maybe some tips and criticism, to improve my writing and help keep the story flowing. Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest bit and goodbye. ~FourLives**

 **DISCLAIMER: Of course I do not own the boys and are just borrowing them. They belong to their rightful owner, Takanaga Hinako.**

 **When The Tables Turn**

Animals show humans no mercy. Remorse is time wasting, meaningless, and safety is never guaranteed. So why does Souichi beg for forgiveness? His pleading is pointless now.

Uncomfortably enormous green eyes, burning with rage and bloodlust, remained fixated on their desired, absolutely defenseless target. It felt like a new instinct - new jaws and claws ached to rip flesh apart and witness blood being shed in biased combat. Saliva foamed up visibly inside Tetsuhiro's mouth and ran swiftly down his strong jawline and onto the ground, each one signalling how many seconds the shocked blond had to run for dear life.

Drip, drop. Tick, tock.

But he doesn't run, nor does he hide. Utter fear struck him like thunderbolts on a skyscraper, switching off his urge to cower away from the living danger mere feet away from him. Motionless he was a frail young fawn, a victim to the savage that was on the brink of making a lethal nightmare of an attack come true. And only a **fool** would not know that to stand and provoke the predator would be to court danger.

Drip, drop. Tick, tock.

 _'Focus, Tetsuhiro, strike_ _ **now.**_ ' seducing and manipulative, an unfamiliar voice - deep, inducing and somewhat satisfying - persuaded the possessed man to end all the suffering here, to murder the sitting duck, to slay the tyrant and wreak revenge. Take him down and you win this war; win this war and you are automatically dominant.

Drip, drop. Tick, tock.

With one precise and efficient swipe to the unprotected ankle of his opponent, Tetsuhiro swiftly knocked the blond off of his guard, allowing a loud **THUD** to escape. Down on the cold floor, dazed after such a forceful impact and directly in the hunter's field of vision, Souichi was in the most vulnerable position possible; not only because his most penetrable body parts, his chest and throat, were exposed to the savage who now stalked ever closer, but also because he simply could not battle such an incredibly brawny and tough adversary. Innocence offers **no** protection.

"W-wait, Mo-RINAGA! Get off, lemme go this instant!" finally snapped out of his trance, the weak human pathetically attempted to shove the drooling man off of his haunches despite knowing he was going to make his odds worse. _'Show him it takes more than threats to keep you at bay,'_ the voice effortlessly influenced, _'bring this beast down - only killers rule here.'_

Drip, drop. Tick, tock.

In the blink of an eye, a bloodthirsty predator lingered over his helpless victim, shooting plain fear and havoc into the pounding heart of the once ignorant martinet of a man. He could dominate him, knock him out with a single powerful blow to the head. One deadly clash of his jaws to the prey's throat and the threats flowing out of the older man's dirty mouth could cease for good. Bear-like fangs shone with foamy white saliva as Tetsuhiro's jaws drifted nearer and nearer, eyes flaming like a forest fire and a flared nose that raised his upper lip. Until..

A sudden pause.

Silence hung over the room like a deadly breeze drifting on over a calm, green field. The brunet's mind went blank again - and at the most perfect and convenient time, too. Souichi mildly hesitated for a moment, slowly wavering his finger over his kouhai's face to check that exiting the area was safe. Tetsuhiro didn't react. Once that was clarified, the smaller man made the decision to quietly lift himself up and off of the floor.

Every movement, a calculated risk, and each could possibly be his last.

Up on his feet after what felt like hours, he cautiously tiptoed out of the doorway, planning every footstep to be perfectly smooth. Amber, catlike eyes attached to his bedroom door, he froze. Adrenaline diving through his bloodstream with fright and anxiety stalking close behind, Souichi bounded across the floor towards his relatively safe bedroom. Once the mission was accomplished and he was stepping onto a familiar domain, he quickly slammed the door behind him and turned the lock without a single shadow of hesitation in his mind. He was alone and safe; at last he could slump down onto the bed and cry helplessly about his near death experience in peace.

Souichi, you have been dragged ruthlessly from your throne by your loyal assistant and now cry alone in the shadows. Get one more move wrong, and you will **die.**


	4. Away But Still There

**Hello to anyone reading this fanfic, Homo Animalis. If you have recently been following this I apologize for the late update but I have been busy in real life for the moment. This doesn't mean I will stop updating altogether, though - I do and will try my best to keep the story going. Anyway here is the newest chapter so far, and I hope you enjoy and leave a review if possible. ~FourLives**

 **DISCLAIMER: Of course, as always, I do not own the boys and am just borrowing them for this fanfiction.**

 **WARNING: There will be some descriptions of violence and murder, so please don't read if you're no gory person.**

 **Away But Still There**

Silence. That's all there was the next day. Utter silence. No talking, no warm greetings and looks from that Morinaga, just cold damp eyes.

Ever since the morning's first streaks and strips of sunlight shone after Souichi's slumber - which was incredibly short - there was a gloomy atmosphere, an unfamiliar one. Usually there came preparation for university including breakfast and a hint of bruises for the taller man, but there was difference. And although Morinaga was clueless as always, Souichi knew exactly why he himself was so.. off.

It all began with the pace and adrenaline rushing through his body. Souichi began to run against his will through a seemingly endless void of blackness. There was nothing in sight, just the pitch, meaningless color of black. It meant nothing, it felt nothing. Just a lifeless black scene. Misery, nothingness.

Eventually, the blackness began to fade and slowly vanish from the eyes. The misery, the nothingness, it was banished as the confused blond entered another, more sensory vision. His pace more steady, he began to trot through a nameless city. Though he did not recognize where he was, he somehow felt a feeling of security in the immense crowds of people that surrounded him. Souichi peeked around; there were lights, flickering and flashing, and families that happily skipped beside groups of teenagers, adults, and fairly young children alike.

There was no sense of danger or urge to run - unusual to such an antisocial character as the older man.

And just when the dream felt like it was not strange or horrifying in any way, **they** came.

A set of pointed animal ears, too far away to name which, propped up over the top of a building. It twitched and flicked, as if searching for the correct target of prey. Another pair of ears, this one more rounded and a little bear like, twisted forward and backward against a large dump of rubbish and isolated bins. One after the other, the ears, faces and muzzles of predatory animals and inhuman 'people' spread across the city landscape, as if forming a type of trap for the mere, weaker humans.

Gasps of terror and warnings ached across the setting as everyone in sight huddled up into an instinctive tactic of defense - a large group, with everyone guarding each other's back.

The humans had turned prey; and so there **must** be a predator.

Without a warning, a clue or caution, hundreds - maybe thousands, or yet millions - of savage, animal like humans, children, teenagers, young adults, came hurtling down from buildings and alleyways. Shrieks of horror and fear filled the air as the defense huddle, contradictory to its purpose, began to splinter and form smaller groups until there were none at all. War cries of beasts and creatures - bears, tigers, lions, dogs, too many to name - deafened the screaming of the innocent people that once surrounded the blond man.

For Souichi, the moment could not have been more terrifying. Though he tried so hard to shift his legs, they were frozen, paralyzed with dense fear. Around him, a scene of violence broke out: crimson substance splattered across the pavements and roads of the busy city, with locks of hair and fur swimming peacefully in them. Children, too terrified to even cry, stood at the mercy of the Ijonas who had already grasped many in their large, sharp jaws only to become a small feast for their bloodthirsty killers. Many of the elderly and disabled has been slaughtered to provide an easy meal, leaving many others to scamper for their lives.

Once the petrified screams had been banished, and the taste for flesh had been satisfied, all those emotionless eyes were directed as the ash blond himself, as if signaled or commanded to by force. Their pupils set unnervingly at their target, never letting go of their intense grip. They mindlessly began to stalk closer, closer, closer. Dripping fangs, eyes burning, Souichi fell his chest getting heavier by the second. Until..

"-pai.. Senpai, Senpai!Are you okay? What did you dream abo-"

" **Get off me!** " a quick punch to the stomach was all it took for Morinaga to hurl backwards in shock. The impact was sudden yet precise with its target - a young man merely wanting to help his love.

The brunet eventually, if very leisurely, got up on his feet and stared into his senpai's golden eyes - at a distance to avoid any more physical contact. "Senpai? What was that for?"

All the older man could do was look up in tense fear and ominous suspicions; not inflicted only by the nightmare, but also greatly by what happened the night before. There was nothing to say, nothing to do, not when he could not even think straight. All that was possible was to storm off without proper contact.

 **At the University**

No communication, not even a word. Though he tried his best to start a genuine conversation with his beloved, Morinaga was simply ignored no matter his actions. Even in the lab speech was much rarer than usual, and the younger man, being childish and easy to break, feared the worst for his complicated but hopeful relationship.

What was wrong with the mysterious man? Through their six years together Senpai had never been this unwilling to communicate with his kouhai. Of course, he had threatened to want to have nothing to do with him and ceased to talk to him on many occasions before, but their was something behind that standard anger and annoyance, that irritated voice, but it was difficult to work out.

Was it, possibly, fear?

No, it couldn't be, Senpai was never the type to be afraid of anything. He was hardened, logical. He would rarely ever feel fear, and was always more the one to snap people out of it, so what was he feeling that morning?

 _What on earth was he dreaming about that could make him so scared?_ The young man thought carefully, trying to analyze the situation while leaping into a bundle of other questions. _Does he keep secrets from me? How does he see me? Is it me he's scared of? Was it something I did? God, why is this man so hard to figure out!?_

Without even knowing, the kouhai's throat rumbled as he growled out loud in frustration.

The grumble resonated across the walls of the lab and sent a wave of gloom and depression; and Souichi fell victim to it. His desire to finish his work replaced with anxiety, he quickly swirled around to face the only culprit as his heart bounded so fast and loud he was surprised no one else could hear it. The uneasiness of the blond's expression was purely enough to tell Morinaga that he had certainly done something wrong, something enough to put him on edge.

Wait, but what? Did he do something?

"Senpai, are you alright?" he curiously questioned, hoping for an answer.

Total silence. The kouhai stepped closer.

"Senpai, please. What's going on?"

Total silence, and two golden eyes glaring at the floor. The kouhai stepped even closer.

"Senpai, tell me what you're afraid of. I want to help-"

"Get away! NOW!" a sudden bellow echoed through the room and pierced through the silence.

Morinaga was taken aback. Never had his beloved Senpai been so desperate to keep a distance between the two. The sensitive brunet was almost heartbroken. How could this happen? What had he done?

"W-what did I do?" the pain in his voice was without question.

The blond never answered.

Souichi, do you believe this will save you? Bring you away from threat? Maybe for now, but for your assistant, this shall only draw him in to it like a helpless little moth to a burning flame.


End file.
